STAR WARS: TARNUS II
by DifferenceO'Mighty
Summary: After the Battle of Yavin IV and the destruction of the Death Star, Tarnus and his legion are assigned to take on the task of capturing the Empires most wanted criminals on Vrogas Vas.


STAR WARS

TARNUS 2

Prologue

Tarnus heard the voice of his former general and friend. It was as if Shra had stood right next to him when he called out. Tarnus stood quickly, still staring at the lightsaber. He called out the general's name looking for a response and nothing. Tarnus thought it was his imagination and put the saber back in his battle pack. He brushed off the incident as a side effect from his confinement. Tarnus laid back on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 1

Three years had passed since the Battle of Yavin. Commander Antawa of the Imperial Star Destroyer Razor was folded into an imperial fleet commanded by a high ranking officer. Antawa was also granted several legions of stormtroopers. Her go to legion were always the 739th Acklay Legion commanded by Commander Tarnus.

Tarnus and Antawa have solidified their relationship in the past three years. Antawa has shown to be more affectionate towards Tarnus but ever more demanding of him. Tarnus has shown more of his comical side towards Antawa and also a side that is easily annoyed by her. The relationship was similar to that of a brother and sister.

Captain-Commander Hynor has become the go to person for the Acklay Legion stormtroopers in terms of combat training and morale boosting. Many of the stormtroopers see him as a great friend and mentor. During their days of rest Hynor treats several stormtroopers to a round of drinks at the Cantinas of Coruscant. It was rumored that he once bought all 1000 troopers in the legion a round of drinks on the credit of the Empire. Hynor has never denied or confirmed these rumors.

Tarnus, Hynor, and Antawa have not seen Darth Vader since Tarnus was confined three years ago. The only time Vader was seen was on the holonet.

With the camaraderie developed and combat experience solidified the Acklay Legion was not the same unit it once was at the Battle of Yavin. They were battle hardened troops with a sense of family in their unit. Even the crew of the Razor was welcomed as family. They treated the wounds of the injured stormtrooper and helped to perform daily duty with them. Some crew mates even joined the stormtroopers during their physical training. Some troopers say the crewmates want to be troopers. Some troopers want to be crew members. It was all in the name of fun between the two groups.

Tarnus had not felt this sensation of family since the Clone Wars. It was nostalgia at its finest.

Chapter 2

Tarnus and Hynor were called to a meeting with Antawa on the bridge. The meeting was urgent and classified so the clones rushed as fast as they could. Antawa and several officers were present on the bridge. Antawa seemed nervous, something was concerning her. Tarnus and Hynor glanced at each other and kept their guard up.

Antawa spoke to the clones and officers of a mission that the crew of the Razor was assigned by the fleet commander. Apparently, a small garrison of rebel soldiers took command of an Imperial Star Destroyer, Spectrum. The fleet commander has ordered the Razor to retake the destroyer and eliminate all rebels aboard it. Tarnus did not understand the urgency of the mission. The captured ship was new and uncrewed, what was the urgency for it. Antawa noticed Tarnus' facial expression and told him the real purpose of the mission. The rebel garrison aboard the vessel is commanded by General Han Solo of the Alliance. He is a highly valued target and has a bounty on his head from the Hutt Clan. military urgency, the Galactic Empire wants to take advantage of the situation by capturing Han Solo and forming a stronger alliance with the Hutt Clan in the outer rims. It is politics.

Antawa mentioned that the capture of Han Solo is top priority, everything else is secondary. Tarnus, Hynor, and the other officers understood.

The captured vessel is currently en route to Tatooine where it is expected to meet up with a rebel fleet. The Razor will jump to their location using tracking device to determine their location and cut them off before they reached Tatooine.

Once Antawa arrives to cut off the rebels she would use her destroyers ion cannons to disable the rebels shield and weapons. After that has been done several transports carrying the Acklay Legion will board the rebel ship while covered by TIE fighters. The legion will be tasked with eliminating all rebels, recapturing the Spectrum, and apprehending Han Solo.

The mission had several risk factors including the possibility that Han Solo could escape or that he is not even aboard the vessel. Despite the risks, the Empire deemed it priority to conduct this mission in the hopes that Han Solo is aboard.

Tarnus was prepared to do this mission.

Chapter 3

With the mission briefing completed Antawa began operations. She placed her ship on high alert. The Acklay Legion suited up, armed themselves, and ran to the transports. Crew pilots were on standby in their TIE fighters. Antawa prepped the destroyer for a jump to lightspeed. In one minute the crew and troopers would be entering a heavy combat situation.

Antawa jumped to lightspeed and in several seconds she appeared at the designated coordinates and discovered a major miscalculation. Instead of appearing near the Spectrum she was directly on the side of it. The Razor t-boned the Spectrum crashing violently into it. Despite the crash Antawa ordered all transports and fighters to begin the mission. Tarnus and Hynor felt the shaking of their transport and it sped out of the ship and back into the rebel ship as Antawa fired ions cannons into the enemy. The enemy shields were down and their weapons offline. The mission was at a rocky start but so far no casualties.

Tarnus' ship landed and deployed over 20 troopers. Several other transports landed and did the same. Nearly 100 troops stormed the Spectrum and opened fire on the rebel presence. It was unknown how many rebels were on board, however, the resistance from them was light and the surprise crash may have thrown them off guard. Tarnus and Hynor were in the hangar bay handling the situation, while Antawa and her fighter pilots handled any resistance outside the ship. So far there was none.

Tarnus' forces were able to overwhelm the rebels and force them to retreat. Tarnus pursued and did not let up the chase until the objective was found. Han Solo was not going to escape the empire. Not again.

Tarnus blasted every rebel in sight and ordered Hynor to head immediately to the command bridge with a squad of ten troopers. Hynor understood the order and bolted to the bridge. Hynor and his squad entered two elevator shafts, six troops, including Hynor, in one, and five others in the second elevator. It would take less than 30 seconds to reach the bridge.

Hynor's squad could feel the shaking throughout the ship while in the elevators. The battle was heavy and high casualties were expected from high command. However, this was not Yavin and the Acklay Legion would not suffer the same losses as before. The elevator came to a slow halt and opened in front of the command bridge. Hynor and his team awaited the second elevator to arrive, but it never did. The elevator shaft blew up into an inferno. Hynor had lost half his squad. Unable to express remorse he ordered what was left of his group to take the bridge.

Met with massive blaster fire from rebel troops, Hynor and his team opened fire. In the middle of the firefight a stormtrooper called out that one of the rebels wore the ranks of a general on his sleeve. Hynor suspected that general of being Han Solo. Hynor relayed the information to Antawa and Tarnus to confirm Solo's presence on board the vessel.

Antawa deployed a second wave of transports to board the Spectrum. 100 more stormtroopers ran into the hangar and overwhelmed the rebel presence. The Acklay Legion had won the firefight in the hangar and proceeded to storm the remainder of the ship. By this time a group of 50 stormtroopers headed to the command bridge to support Hynor.

Chapter 4

Antawa radioed to high command that the Spectrum had been incapacitated and that Han Solo is suspected to be on board. Within minutes two star destroyers appeared from hyper space beside the collided Spectrum and Razor. The Fleet Commander ordered Antawa to pull her ship away from the enemy vessel to which she did. The Fleet Commander then ordered the Acklay Legion to hasten their mission and capture Han Solo.

Nearly an hour had passed since the arrival of the star destroyers. The fighting had lasted less than two hours. The battle was finally over the remaining rebels surrendered and Han Solo was captured. Within minutes of his capture Darth Vader appeared out of Hyperspace in a Super Star Destroyer called the Eclipse. The sight of the ship was intimidating to all who saw it, Tarnus, Hynor, and Antawa could not imagine anything larger to compare.

Vader in his personal shuttle and the imperial guard boarded the Spectrum where the Acklay Legion awaited him with Han Solo and other rebels in custody. Vader congratulated the legion for their mission success, however, he expressed disappointment in high commands intelligence information. Tarnus and Hynor were confused by what he meant until Vader struck down Han Solo with his red lightsaber. The Han Solo that was captured was an android. Vader in his anger struck down the remaining rebel survivors for their deceit in the battle. The dark lord left the Spectrum and headed towards the Fleet Commanders capital ship Rival. After Vader's departure the Acklay Legion was ordered back to the Razor.

Antawa met with Tarnus and Hynor. Once they arrived Antawa congratulated them on their victory. Tarnus accepted the praise but felt disappointed. Antawa noticed his expression and allowed for Tarnus and the rest of the legion to have two days of rest to recuperate from the fight. As Tarnus walked towards his room Hynor and Antawa looked at one another in concern.

Tarnus reached his bedroom and dropped on his back on his bed. He looked to the ceiling and misery sunk him into deep thoughts. One thought continuously played in his mind over and over again "what a waste of time and energy." Tarnus could not shake his misery, but he had to. Tarnus grabbed his battle pack and took out Shra's lightsaber. The clone expected the lightsaber to call out to him as it did before, but nothing happened. The hilt was silent.

Tarnus rested his back on his bed again, with the lightsaber beside him and as he closed his eyes to sleep he began to feel a tremor. Shra's lightsaber shook on its own. Tarnus grabbed the hilt and suddenly the clone was warped into a city.

Chapter 5

Tarnus was in his old clone trooper armor sitting at a table outside a cantina. He looked around urgently wondering what was going. The people around him were all minding their business performing regular social activities like talking, shopping, and eating. It was nothing out of the ordinary except he had somehow travelled back in time. Or so Tarnus thought.

A Kel Dor in a Jedi cloak approached Tarnus and sat on a chair across from him at the table. Tarnus unholstered a pistol aiming at the Jedi. When Tarnus pulled out his pistol there was no reaction from the Jedi or anyone within the vicinity. The people continued doing what they were doing. The Jedi removed his hood and revealed himself to be Jedi Master Shra who was delighted to see the clone. Shra spoke to Tarnus.

Shra told Tarnus that he was in a dream state created by the jedi for the purpose of speaking to him. Shra told Tarnus that he was alive and living on Dorin, his homeworld. Tarnus was glad to hear his General was still well. Shra also stated that due to the Kel Dor sensitivity to the force, the Imperial Army was heavily present to snuff out any potential jedi. Shra mentioned that Imperial Stormtroopers were oppressing the Kel Dor and taking advantage of the occupation. Tarnus did not know how occupation forces were like as he was never one of them, but had always thought of them to be respectful. To hear that they were oppressing the Kel Dor was hard to believe, but he never doubted the word of his General.

The dream suddenly started to tremble, the people around were slowly fading, and the presence of Shra was also dissipating. Tarnus asked what was happening, to which Shra stated that there was a dark presence lurking near him and that his ability to enter the dream state was attracting it. Shra promised to speak to Tarnus another time, but for now he must remain hidden.

Tarnus awoke in a panic with his blaster pistol drawn and searching his room. The clone was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked to his bed and saw Shra's lightsaber. His next thought was to go to the Dorin system to see first hand how the occupation was.

Antawa received a request from Tarnus to have extended leave, at least a week. At first the ship commander was curious to the reasoning but assumed Tarnus needed time to himself. Antawa granted the request without question and allowed Tarnus to travel to Dorin. Hynor was granted the temporary rank of Commander until Tarnus' return.

Chapter 6

Shra became a Jedi Master after the Battle of Geonosis. His former master had been killed in an attempt to save Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala from a separatist execution. Many other masters were killed during the battle and as such the Jedi Council were forced to promote many padawans and knights to the next level. Shra was a knight before the battle and was promoted directly after due to his wisdom and ability to negotiate.

After his promotion he was granted the rank of General in the Grand Army of the Republic and given a legion of clone troopers to command. Shra also had a padawan by his side, a young Ithorian, Ga-Ma Lo. Ga-Ma was very modest and adept in healing, he made an excellent padawan and doctor to the clone legion. Shra was careful to keep Ga-Ma away from the fight if he could.

Fast forward near the end of the Clone Wars, Shra had informed the council that Ga-Ma was sent back to his homeworld of Ithor to continue his studies as a healer, rather than a jedi. Shra on the other hand was nearly killed by his own legion on the planet Utapau until Tarnus saved him by making the new empire believed that Shra was gunned down.

Shra could not thank Tarnus enough and had spent many years hiding on his homeworld, Dorin. On Dorin, the Imperial presence was high due to the Kel Dor sensitivity towards the force.

Chapter 7

Dorin is a helium rich world with durable and large buildings capable of withstanding severe weather. It is governed by an Imperial governor, occupied by the Imperial Army, and represented by a council of Imperial sympathizers who are Kel Dor. The Empire has made an arrangement with the Dorin government to build advanced technology for Imperial ships and weapons. In exchange the Empire offered a light occupation, heavy defense, and powerful breath masks and rebreathers for Dorin's population.

Breath masks and rebreathers are essential for the Kel Dor to survive on their planet and outside it as well. The Helium is so thick and ingrained into the Kel Dor evolutionary system that oxygen is poisonous to the Kel Dor. The breath masks and rebreathers allow the Kel Dor to filter out oxygen and survive off world. Other species have had extreme difficulty living or even visiting on the planet that most simply avoid it. Humans on the other hand are able to survive the helium environment for nearly two hours without a breath masks or rebreather, however, there is no record of a human surviving beyond two hours without a breathing assistance device.

Tarnus in his gray officer uniform wore a rebreather and eye protection while he was still aboard the Lambda-Class transport shuttle. The shuttle had just exited from hyperspace before it entered a high level of caution. The planet Dorin is between two black holes that make it difficult for pilots to safely approach the helium planet without entering the gravitational force of either object. Luckily the Empire and the Kel Dor have developed highly advanced pinpoint sensors, called Darts, around Dorin to help pilots navigate to exact points of space where the gravitational pull of the black holes are not present. Tarnus, as a soldier and officer, was not worried for the possibility of death, rather his mind was more focused on locating his former General.

As the imperial shuttle touched down on the surface of Dorin, Tarnus and others exited the vessel and entered a shuttle port. The clone had never been to Dorin and was surprised by the heavy technological infrastructure present on it. Although not as congested it certainly had more technology than Coruscant. Tarnus located an Imperial officers club and utilized his rank as commander to use an imperial scout speeder for travel. He rode his speeder towards the inner city and from there he began his search for Shra.

Shra would be difficult to find for several reasons; he looked like any other Kel Dor, he is in hiding, and Dorin is a huge planet. Shra was a tall Kel Dor, over six feet tall. He has orange skin like the majority of his species. The former Jedi is also muscular. Since the Clone Wars Tarnus has no clue how or if Shra has changed physically. Despite the unlikeliness of locating the hiding Kel Dor, Tarnus could not shake off the feeling that he must find his friend.

Wherever the clone went, stormtroopers could be seen patrolling many streets, inspecting buildings, and questioning the local populace. It all seemed hopeless to Tarnus. Shra is one Kel Dor among 300 million across the planet, his faith dwindled. "Clones never give up," a voice said. Tarnus halted his speeder in the middle of a road and looked around. There was no one to be seen, but Tarnus knew he heard Shra's voice. Tarnus dug into his battlepack and pulled out Shra's lightsaber hoping it could somehow help him find Shra.

The lightsaber vibrated and pulled Tarnus' hand towards his front. The lightsaber was responding to something and it was showing Tarnus where that something is. Tarnus attached the lightsaber to his belt and followed the pull of it on his speeder. The clone was going to find his friend no matter what.

Chapter 8

Several hours had passed and Tarnus had finally arrived to a large forest area. It was the only region for hundreds of miles with actual foliage. Tarnus got off his speeder and shut it down and entered the forest on foot. Over 500 feet later, Tarnus stumbled across a Kel Dor meditating on a log with legs crossed and arms resting on his thighs. The clone lowered his rifle and slowly walked towards the Kel Dor. "I knew we would meet again" the Kel Dor said. Tarnus had found his friend before the day had ended.

Tarnus saluted Shra with his rifle and Shra looked to the clone telling Tarnus it was not necessary to salute him. Shra stood and walked towards Tarnus. As Shra got in front of Tarnus he placed his hand upon the clones shoulder and told the clone it was great to see him again. Tarnus returned the gesture differently. The clone pulled out the lightsaber and held to Shra. Tarnus had informed Shra that the lightsaber had been calling out to him for some time and that it was the lightsaber that brought the clone to the forest. Shra slowly grasped the lightsaber and gave a sigh. He looked over the lightsaber and handed it back to Tarnus. Tarnus was confused, he did not expect Shra to hand it back. Shra told Tarnus that the Jedi could not return without endangering the galaxy again and clarified that he was not a Jedi either.

After a long talk, Tarnus had seen what Shra had become, a hermit. This former general and Jedi had given up his life as a hero and leader of the galaxy in order to maintain peace for himself and those around him. Tarnus was disappointed but understood the repercussions. If Shra returned as a Jedi then Tarnus would have to eliminate his friend.

Shra had informed Tarnus that inquisitors are present on Dorin and that they are tracking him down to either eliminate him or force him to become an agent of the Empire. Tarnus had never heard of the Inquisitor group and now assumed that they are simply hunting hidden Jedi. Shra was not worried about the Inquisitors as the Empire listed him as killed by Clone CT-7495. Both Shra and Tarnus laughed at the thought of the irony of the situation.

With the laughs and experiences shared Shra had asked the clone if he knew what he wanted. Tarnus admitted he did not. Tarnus told Shra of his new relationships within the Empire, how he is a Commander of a legion of 1000 stormtroopers, his physical modifications and slow aging, the potential he sees with an imperial officer, and his loyalty to the Empire. Shra appreciates the clones honesty but also states that he is shying away from other emotions instead of controlling them. Shra stated that he could sense the conflict Tarnus was facing, the conflict being he wanted Shra to return as his general so they could fight side by side again. The clone in desperation attempted to convince Shra to become a dark Jedi and join the Empire. Shra shook his head refusing the offer. He mentioned his peace away from military and jedi duties was all he wanted and he wished to live the rest of his life in that peace. Tarnus discouraged by Shra's response lowered his head and gave a sigh of disappointment. Shra placed his hand on the clones shoulder, "It is okay Tarnus."

Chapter 9

"Affirmative ma'am," a stormtrooper commented after receiving an order from Captain Mal, Bravo Company Officer of the Acklay Legion. Mal had informed several of her subordinates that Commander Tarnus was to be observed closely once he returned from Dorin. Only a few troopers within Bravo Company were given this order and it is unclear why Mal, one of four of Tarnus' captains, was doing this. It even appeared that Ship Commander Antawa was unaware of Mal's orders to her troopers.

Mal is a fit female with dark skin, long red hair that is always in a bun, brown eyes, and standing at 5'8". Her homeworld is Tatooine, a desert planet with two sons. She joined the Imperial Navy at age 19 with intentions to pursue a better life as a soldier than a moisture farmer. Prior to enlisting she worked as a moisture farmer since the age of 11, however, for several years she experienced many battles against the Tusken Raiders, a humanoid species that rely on aggression and killing to make their living. When Mal was 17 she was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders and nearly beaten to death in one of their camps until a squad of stormtroopers assaulted the camp and liberated some local farmers. A stormtrooper personally carried Mal to a medical tent and waited beside her until she made a recovery. Mal opened her eyes to a stormtrooper, she was still weak from the incident and could not say anything to the soldier, however the trooper stated, "Everything is fine now, you are safe." After that incident, Mal made a commitment to join the Empire when she was of age.

Mal was personally chosen by Darth Vader to replace the Acklay Legion captain that died at the Battle of Yavin IV. The decision was based on her physical performance and determination to win during a classified post-Yavin IV operation. This information was not shared to any officers aboard the Razor, instead, what was shared was Mal's origin of Tatooine, formal stormtrooper training, and officer academy training as well.

Commander Antawa had had several meetings with Captain Mal mostly as they passed one another in the officers quarters or during formal meetings with the crew and troopers. Antawa always had suspicion towards Mal and did not trust her, but because she was chosen by Vader himself to replace the previous Captain, Antawa never questioned Mal's presence.

Mal and several of her troopers reported to the hangar bay for deployment to Neimodia where a small rebel cell is operating against the Imperial garrison stationed there. Commander Antawa wanted the cell wiped out quickly as per orders from the Imperial Governor and her Fleet Commander. Mal was known to be quick and efficient on her missions and thus was best suited for the task at hand. Antawa's decision to send Mal and her forces was also a response to an intercepted message she had received where an unknown figure ordered Mal to observe Tarnus. Fearing a potential conflict upon Tarnus' return from Dorin, she used the Nemoidian rebels as an opportunity to send Mal away until she could devise a plan to uncover what Mal's motives are and who this mysterious figure is.

As Mal and her company departed to Neimodia, Tarnus had returned.

Chapter 10

Commander Antawa met with Tarnus at the hangar bay. She welcomed his return and cut the gleeful exchange short, she ordered him to meet her at the command bridge and to bring Hynor along. Tarnus sensed her urgency and complied without question. Antawa walked towards the elevator and headed up to the command bridge without Tarnus. Tarnus then radioed Hynor alerting Hynor of his return from Dorin. Hynor greeted him over comms and was told to transfer to a secure comms channel. Hynor switched to the secure network and asked Tarnus why they switched over. Tarnus simply ordered Hynor to meet him and Antawa on the command bridge and to not let anyone else know where he was headed or who he was talking to. Hynor understood the order. Tarnus proceeded to the elevator and felt as if many eyes were on him. He attempted to ignore the feeling and accepted that he was being watched. Once he entered the elevator and proceeded up to the command bridge where the feeling of being watched disappeared.

Antawa and Hynor were on the bridge waiting for Tarnus and as they waited they felt eyes on them. The feeling was intense, almost intimidating, but they did not know how to react and simply kept their composure.

As soon as Tarnus arrived Antawa turned to him and began scolding him, while Hynor remained at attention. Tarnus saw this as an attempt to remove any possibility of suspicion away from those who were observing Tarnus and possibly other officers. Antawa ordered Tarnus into the commander's quarters along with Captain-Commander Hynor, Captains Traw and Jay-Wa of the Acklay Legion, and First Officer Gala of the Razor. Antawa sealed the doors and ordered everyone to sit around the command table.

"Ma'am all external comms deactivated and door is sealed with a code," Captain Traw announced. Antawa nodded in response to Traw and activated a holo projector displaying the recording of the message she had intercepted between Mal and the mysterious figure. The message is as follows;

Mal: Captain Mal reporting, what is it sir?

Unknown: I will be direct and quick, you are to strictly observe the actions of Commander Tarnus in all his duties when possible and to have others observe him in your place if unable to.

Mal: Sir?

Unknown: That clone possesses a weapon that is presenting a disturbance around him. The weapon is a lightsaber of a former Jedi.

Mal: Need me to confiscate it?

Unknown: In time yes, but for now I simply want to see what he is doing.

Mal: Sir, the commander is mostly training us and developing new strategies and tac-

Unknown: I do not care for his routines, I am looking for anything out of place.

Mal: He departed to Dorin several days ago, would that be something?

Unknown1: Dorin? That is strange…

Mal: Sir?

Unknown: Keep your eyes on him, we will speak another time.

All the officers looked to Tarnus with curious expressions. Tarnus admitted he possessed a lightsaber from his former General and informed the officers that he kept it as a reminder of the Clone Wars. Hynor nodded to Antawa that the lightsaber did belong to a former Jedi that he and Tarnus served under but informed them that Tarnus had executed the Jedi the day Order 66 was given. First Officer Gala also confirmed the death of the Jedi in the imperial logs. Antawa accepted the reports as true and then questioned Tarnus on his stay at Dorin, mainly asking why of all the planets in the galaxy he chose the home world of his former general to take a leave of absence. Tarnus reported that although the Jedi is the Empire's enemy he wanted to pay his respects to the general he served under by visiting his homeworld. At this point the officers looked to one another not knowing what to think.

Antawa requested that the lightsaber Tarnus possessed be kept on him or hidden away from Mal. Antawa also informed everyone to keep this meeting hidden from the rest of the crew and legion.

Tarnus is his mind was warring with itself, he lied to his brothers and sisters in arms about the status of Shra and also hid the information that the lightsaber talks to him on occasion. Tarnus entered a place where his loyalty to Shra and his Legion were in question.


End file.
